I. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to providing idle mode mobility management for multiple mobile communication environments.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, e.g., voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
For mobile wireless communications, network mobility management is one important function that enables mobile communications. Base stations within a radio access network (RAN) serving a geographic area, or cell cite, can broadcast registration information within that cell site. The broadcast information can include an identity of the RAN and/or transmitting base station. Mobile devices configured to recognize the RAN identity can provide identification information of the mobile device in return (e.g., mobile ID, mobile device capabilities, subscriber profile information, etc.) to attach to, or become active on, the RAN. Once the response is received at the base station, a home register on the mobile network that serves the particular mobile device is updated with the device's current location. Thus, the network is able to route traffic to the device.
If the mobile device moves to a different geographic location, it may lose contact with the RAN and the mobile network, at least until a new RAN is encountered or communication with the original RAN is re-established. If the mobile device encounters a new RAN, it can re-attach to the mobile network by way of the new RAN and continue wireless communications. The network can update the location of the mobile device to indicate the RAN and base station currently coupled with the device; traffic for the device will thus be routed to the new base station.
In order to preserve power and battery life, the mobile device is typically in an idle mode while not actively participating in a call or data session. In idle mode, the mobile device processes only a portion of wireless information transmitted by a serving base station. For instance, registration information identifying a serving RAN or location/tracking area is typically observed, as well as paging requests submitted by the base station. Thus, the mobile device can identify whether an incoming call is being received (e.g., based on a paging request), or whether it has left a location/tracking area (e.g., based on the registration information). Most other information is ignored, greatly reducing power consumption involved in processing received transmissions. Thus, while ignoring most information not requiring the mobile device to ‘wake up’, the mobile device can still receive incoming calls and conduct location area updates with the mobile network. If the latter occurs, the mobile will typically ‘wake up’ long enough to transmit a signal to a base station within a new tracking area, updating the network of the mobile device's new location, and then return again to idle mode to conserve power. Thus, mobility and idle mode management are central processes surrounding effective mobile communication, both to maintain contact with the mobile device and to preserve communication ability when not connected to a fixed power source.